Purification Ritual
The Purification Ritual is a ritual that purifies negative energies. It's important to not think negative thoughts, but only positive thoughts. Basic supplies you'll need for a basic ritual * 1 green candle * 1 yellow candle * 1 blue candle * 1 red candle * 1 purple candle * Lighter or matches * Lighting strip (matches) Additional supplies you might like to use * Smudge stick ** White sage (for driving off negative energies, spirits, and influences) ** Lavender (to restore balance, create a peaceful atmosphere, draws loving energy and positive spirits) The High Priestess has to place the candles in the proper position on the ground or have the vampyres stand in their proper position in the circle. The High Priestess first uses the smoke from the smudge stick to purify the people in the circle. They call air to the circle, "Air is everywhere, so it only makes sense that it is the first element to be called into the circle. I ask that you hear me, air, and I summon you to this circle." Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. She lights the candle. Next, she moves clockwise, or deosil, to the south and calls fire to the circle, "Fire reminds me of cold winter nights and the warmth and safety of the fireplace that heats my grandma's cabin. I ask that you hear me, fire, and I summon you to this circle." Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. She then moves to the west and calls water to the circle,"Water is relief on a hot Oklahoma summer day. It's the amazing ocean that I really would like to see someday, and it's the rain that makes the lavender grow. I ask that you hear me, water, and I summon you to this circle." Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle. She then moves to the north and calls earth to the circle, "Earth supports and surrounds us. We wouldn't be anything without her. I ask that you hear me, earth, and I summon you to this circle." Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle. Lastly, she then moves back into the center and calls spirit to the circle, "The last element is one that fills everything and everyone. It makes us unique and it breathes life into all things. I ask that you hear me, spirit, and I summon you to this circle." Or the High Priestess may make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle. The High Priestess then focuses on the prayer and concentrate; believe that the elements will carry it to Nyx, and that the Goddess will answer the prayer. She first faces the east. "Great Goddess of Night, whose voice I hear in the wind, who breathes the breath of life to Her children. Hear me; I need your strength and wisdom." Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. She then turns to the south. "Let me walk in beauty, and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset that comes before the beauty of your night. Make my hands respect the things you have made and my ears sharp to hear your voice. Make me wise so that I may understand the things you have taught your people." Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. She then turns to the west. "Help me to remain calm and strong in the face of all that comes toward me. Let me learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock. Help me seek pure thoughts and act with the intention of helping others. Help me find compassion without empathy overwhelming me." Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. She then turns to the north. "I seek strength, not to be greater than others, but to fight my greatest enemy, the doubts within myself." The High Priestess then walks back to the center of the circle and finishes the prayer. ''"Make me always ready to come to you with clean hands and straight eyes. When life fades, as the fading sunset, my spirit may come to you without shame." Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. Category:Spells and Rituals